Eternity isn't so easy
by Khaymen
Summary: This is based off of a Vampire the Masquerade game session my friends and I are currently having. Things have begun to get rather interesting so I decided to make it into a story. Rating changed to M.
1. Prologue

**A/N: OK, this is my first "official fic." So criticism, and tips are very welcome. :) I would very much like to be able to improve on writing my stories, and have never had anybody to look over them before.**

**--Also I did some minor editing on this chapter since I learned a little HTML. Woot!! So now I have the lines instead of dotted lines, separating the sections. Also I found some minor grammatical things that I had fixed.**

Plz enjoy.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any White Wolf products, I just enjoy playing the games, and writing about what happens during the game sessions.

* * *

**Prologue**

Rhiannon awoke with a start, in a cold sweat and breathing very rapidly.

"It was that damn nightmare again..."(1) she says, as she puts her face into her hands. After looking around at her small apartment, she gets out of bed, and proceeds to the bathroom. Along the way she has to step over the open books, and cloths that litter her apartment, "God, finals are killing me..." she whines to herself, as she turns on the water to the shower. About a half an hour later, she finishes and dresses into a long black skirt, black turtle neck, and her black knee high boots. Pulling her hair back she looks into the mirror in the bathroom, "One more to go..."

She looks at her gold ankh earrings for a moment as they dangle from her ears. "..Not to mention I have work tonight." She sighs, and begins to leave her tiny studio apartment, glancing at the clock, _6:30 pm_.

"Shit, I better not be late for class tonight!" Rhiannon curses to herself as she rushes out.

The chilling bite of winter stings into her lungs as she goes outside. "Damn it's cold.' She rubs her hands together. 'But what-else can you expect from Portland in the winter?" She says flagging down a taxi and goes to school.

* * *

_Evan leans up against the wall of what seems to be a rundown apartment. His left arm in pain, blood trickling down it, from the bullet wound in his shoulder. Breathing steadily and scared shit-less, yet, at the same time, always the lover of a good thrill, and this gunfight was most definitely that._

_In the living room past the hallway, await six bikers screaming out vulgarities toward Evan, with a spray of bullets form their guns. _

_Taking his time, Evan painfully begins to fully load his shotgun, so he has plenty to give out to his guests. _

_With his gun fully loaded, Evan takes a deep breath and turns the corner..._

He awakens from a dead sleep, with two Siberian Huskies jumping on top of the bed, licking away at his face.

"Alright boys, I'm up!" he says laughing.

As he slowly sits up, both the Huskies jump off the bed, one heading out of the bedroom door, and the other just sits and waits, looking up at Evan. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Evan begins to rub his neck, "What a night last night... that asshole at the club was really wanting to get his ass beat."

Evan worked as a bouncer at the middle classed club, _Cobalt Royale_. Laid back as can be, few decided to try anything funny while on his shift; otherwise they found themselves battered and thrown out.

Evan puts on a pair of jeans and a white tank top, then slowly makes his way into the kitchen pondering on the events of the previous night.

_-Flashback-_

_It was a normal night for the most part; until the last few hours of the night came around... At the bar, a biker had been drinking rather heavily all night, but just kept to himself most of the time. However, Evan began to noticed that the biker's eyes kept wandering all over Rhiannon. Upon catching him doing so quite a few times, Evan decided to keep an eye on him, and moved in closer to the bar just in-case. Evan was right to have moved closer; once the last hour had come about, the biker called Riannon over._

_Now this guy was 6'0", he had black hair and a short beard, with what looked to be a knife scar on his right cheek. He wore the stereotypical leather biker outfit, with the back of his jacket showing him off as being a part of the, Night Dogs biker gang. Evan had heard stories of these guys, but wasn't worried in the least._

_Noticing two of the guy's other biker friends, on the other end of the bar, Evan began to slowly move in closer._

_Rhiannon walked up to the guy, just thinking he was gonna order yet another beer, when suddenly he grabbed her arms and started pulling her closer to him, trying and kiss her._

_Evan didn't hesitate to act, within the blink of an eye he had grabbed the biker from behind, then hauled him off of Rhiannon and the bar stool he was on; then began dragging him outside._

_The biker didn't react much until they got outside. Then he pulled out a knife and tried to stab Evan. Having been in quite a few fights in the past, a knife didn't even phase him. In fact, it made things a little more fun, in Evan's opinion._

_The biker thrust at him, Evan just stepped to the side, and smashed the biker's hand with his fist; causing the biker to lose his grip on the knife. As he began to look up from his hand, Evan gave him one good solid uppercut to the chin. Knocking him out before he had even hit the ground._

_Unknown to Evan, the other two bikers were about to jump him, but the other bouncers had gotten a hold of them before they could do anything._

_Looking at the two bikers, "Take your friend, and don't come back. We don't need your kind of trouble insulting us or the other attendants."_

_The two bikers gathered up their friend, and as they were leaving they gave Evan a look like, "watch your back"._

_-End flashback-_

Evan gets to the kitchen, opens up one of the cupboards, and grabs some dog treats. Both of the Huskies, tails wagging away, wait patiently for their treats, until Evan finally turns around and throws out a few treats to the both of them. "Well boys, I best get ready for another long night at the club." Evan walks away, leaving his dogs munching away on the treats, to go shower and prepare for the evening to come._  
_

* * *

After school Rhiannon flags down a taxi and goes to work.

The taxi pulls up in front of _Cobalt Royale,_ the night club she waitressed at part time.

She pays the taxi and walks up, to the front door, where there is a line outside of people waiting to get in.

"Hey." Evan says as he lets Rhiannon in.

"Hey you! Busy tonight?" She asks as she gives Evan a hug.

Evan was the closest thing to family Rhiannon ever had. He was like a protective big brother, and boy was this guy big.

Evan was 6'3", had straight brown hair that went to the bottom of his neck. Brown eyes and a nice golden brown tan, and very well built. It was very obvious to the casual looker, that this guy was ripped; and boy did Evan have quite the few casual lookers. Especially of the female persuasion. Which tended to get him into a little trouble occasionally... well... if you consider constant one-night-stands trouble. Needless to say, he could have easily have been a male model if he wanted to.

Then there was Rhiannon. 5'5", slender, yet, with a good C cup bust, a decent figure, not pretty, but not ugly either, more average than anything. Both the Mexican and Japanese genes were very much apparent in her. She had long straight black hair that went to her waist, and dark brown eyes.

After work every night he would walk with her to get a taxi or wait for the bus. Evan had offered to drive her a few times before,but she refused, due to the fact that he lived in the complete opposite direction.

Evan shrugs, "It's a Friday."

Rhiannon smiles at him, runs to the back, then clocks in and moves on to working.

* * *

**A/N: So that was just a quick back story. Things will begin to get a lot more interesting next chapter I promise. :P**

(1) Rhiannon suffers from constant nightmares. For details on these re-occurring nightmares check out "Rhiannon's Nightmares" in my story list.

Reviews plz.

* * *


	2. Dating and Fighting

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews... :( But I did get quite a few hits. :D And I am way guilty of reading and not reviewing, so as long as people are reading I am happy. :D Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I was lazy. Haha.**

Plz enjoy.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any White Wolf products, I just enjoy playing the games, and writing about what happens during the game sessions.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dating and Fighting**

After a few hours of her shift had gone by, Rhiannon had begun to notice a customer, that had been there every night for the past two weeks, watching her. Starting to feel a little creeped out, especially after last night's incident, she looks around for Evan. Upon seeing where Evan is she walks over to him.

"Hey." She says, playfully smacking his arm.

"Huh?" He looks down at her.

"You see that guy at the table? The one a bit overly-dressed?" She nods her head in the guys direction.

Evan looks up. "Yeah. What about him?"

"He's been staring at me all night. And after what happened last night..."

"You want me to keep an eye on him for ya'?"

She nods. "Please?"

"No prob." He smiles down at her.

"Thanks." She walks away and goes back to work.

* * *

About two hours go by. Then _he _calls Rhiannon over. 

"Would you like the same thing?" She asks as she walks up.

"No, no my dear that will be quite alright."

"Then what would you like?"

He smiles, "What time do you get off of work?"

"I don't need to tell you that." She glances around looking for Evan.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." He says rather calmly and gentleman like.

She looks back at him, half-confused and half surprised.

He looks into her eyes.

"Now tell me. When do you get off of work?"

"When the club closes, though sometimes a little earlier."

"Can I take you out after work then?"

"Uhhh..."

Suddenly a few screams are heard. Rhiannon turns around and the guy looks up.

* * *

Evan and the other bouncers look to where all the commotion is, and see a sea of people in the middle of the dance-floor spreading out quickly. The bouncers work their way over to the point of interest rather quickly. They see a large man in the middle challenging everybody to a fight. One of the bouncers goes in to handle the situation. 

"We're gonna have ta' ask you to leave." He says crossing his arms.

The man just smiles and advances on the bouncer.

"I am not gonna ask you again."

Suddenly the man lunges at the bouncer. The bouncer dodges, and goes to attack the man back, but as he does, he is caught by the throat, lifted off of the ground (with one hand), and they casually (if that is what you want to call it) make their way to the back door. The other bouncers follow suit.

* * *

Rhiannon just stands there in shock. "Well that was... new..." 

The guy that Rhiannon had been talking to just stands up, walks in front of her, and looks into her eyes.

"I am picking you up from work."

"... Ok..."

He turns on his heel an walks out the front door.

Rhiannon just watches him leave feeling rather dumbfounded.

* * *

As soon as they get outside, the man just tosses the bouncer at the wall on the other side of the alley like he is a rag doll. He spins around and smiles. 

"So! Who's next?!" His voice is deep and malicious.

Evan and the other bouncer left spring into action. The bouncer pulls out a night stick and hits the man whom seems unfazed. Evan punches him with everything he's got, and the man winces slightly. The bouncer hits him again and the man seems unaffected yet again. He looks down at the bouncer, and punches him out, shattering his jaw. Evan punches him again, yet this time the man seems unaffected. He just looks at Evan, and the last thing Evan sees is a fist.

* * *

Rhiannon continues on her shift for a few minutes. And suddenly feels compelled to leave. She looks around for her boss, whom, she finds, is on the phone. He sees her and flags her over. 

"Yeah?"

"You can go for the night."

Rhiannon looking confused. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Go. Before I change my mind."

"... Thanks"

She goes to the back and punches out.

"What a strange night..." She says to herself.

As she leaves she notices a nice car parked across the street, and as she does the guy from earlier steps out of it.

"Come on my dear. I said I would pick you up." He smiles.

To Rhiannon's surprise she walks over to him, and he opens the passenger door for her.

* * *

A short time later, they arrive in front of her apartment. 

"I'm sorry about the mess." She says as she opens the door to her apartment, and walks in. She grabs some cloths from her closet and goes to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few, just make yourself at home." She goes into the bathroom, locks the door, and jumps into the shower.

* * *

Vincenzo looks about the small apartment. "What appalling accommodations." He says to himself. 

He notices Rhiannon's books all over the place. Books on the occult, and various religions. He quietly opens one of her desks draws.

"When I said make yourself at home that didn't include going through my stuff!" He hears her yell from the shower.

He smiles, "So she heard that from in there... intriguing..." He smiles again, his mind now made up on what he had set to do.

Vincenzo opens another drawer even more quietly than the last.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Rhiannon finishes getting ready, and steps out of the bathroom to find all her stuff dumped all over the floor. 

"What the hell!" She looks over at Vincenzo.

He smiles and looks her over, she is wearing a black skirt like the one she was wearing before, a black silk long sleeve shirt, business heals, and her hair is pulled back.

Vincenzo then looks into her eyes. "You were robbed while you were at work. Don't you remember finding this when we arrived?"

She slowly shakes her head.

"You poor dear all this running around has gotten to you."

She walks over to the phone.

"You already called the authorities on the matter. They have already been here, and took your statement before you got into the shower. You honestly don't remember doing so?"

"I think I do... now..."

Vincenzo smiles sweetly at her. "Come my dear, dinner will make you feel better."

Rhiannon nods, grabs her hand bag, and they leave to go on their date.

* * *

Reviews plz. 


	3. Fledglings

**A/N: I got my first review ever!!! Woot!!! That totally made my night. I came on to check on something and saw that I had a review. Thank you much!!! I am more than motivated to write more now. I was just doing it in my free time before, but now I think I'll start dedicating time. Also, soon I should have a few ****more ****stories starting. So be on the look out plz. But enough of my senseless babbling. On to the story!!! haha!!!**

Plz enjoy.

**--Also a little something else, anything that is in quotes and italics, from this point on, is the persons inner voice/surface thoughts. Unless stated otherwise.  
**

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any White Wolf products, and bla bla bla, you guys know the routine.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Fledglings**

Rhiannon found herself pulling up to a mansion. Nothing too big and fancy, but still compared to her place this was the Taj Mahal.

Rhiannon gasps excitedly, yet, low as to not sound too surprised.

Vincenzo smiles and puts in the code to open the gate.

"This is your house?" Rhiannon asks trying to contain her excitement.

"Yes."

Rhiannon smiles, hardly able to contain her excitement anymore. She didn't date much because she didn't have the time. And any other guy whom has ever been interested in her before well... let's just say it was nothing like this.

They pull up to the front of the house and park. Vincenzo gets out and moves to Rhiannon's side of the car just as she is getting out.

He holds his hand out to her in a gentleman-like fashion, as if to help her out of the car.

She blushes slightly, not being used to such treatment. He then leads her into the house.

* * *

After a quick tour they are outside on a back balcony enjoying a candle-lit dinner. Rhiannon notices that Vincenzo isn't eating. 

"You know I kinda feel badly, eating here while you just watch, and not eat anything."

He smiles, "I am not hungry. Please enjoy the meal."

She takes a sip of the wine, and immediately her breath is taken away.

_"This has to be the BEST wine I have EVER tasted in my life!"_

She drinks a little more.

"Do you like the wine?" Vincenzo asks, with a warm smile.

"Yes. It's very good." Rhiannon replies setting the wine glass on the table.

"I am glad you like it. Now I have something I want to ask you."

* * *

Evan groans, "Oh God... my head." 

He starts to lift his hand to his head, suddenly he is pinned, and then he begins to feel a strange, yet, very wonderful sensation on his neck.

Evan feels his body go numb. But at the same time the sensation in his neck just feels so good, that he is no longer sure if he would move from it, even if he could.

"So now you get a choice.' He hears a familiar voice whisper into his ear. 'Live or die... simple isn't it?"

Evan tries to speak but just can't find the strength.

"Well?..."

Evan weakly groans.

"Speak!!!"

Evan very faintly feels his body get thrown against a wall.

"Last chance... do you want to live?"

"Ye-" is all Evan can manage to groan.

Suddenly, Evan hears low maniacal laughter, and can very faintly feel something warm on his lips, then it begins to slide down his throat; warming his body. He begins to lose himself in the taste along with the euphoric feeling it provides. Evan latches onto the source with all of his strength, and begins to greedily drink more and more. Until, finally he is literally ripped away, and tossed to the other side of the room.

"That's enough!!"

Evan begins gasping on the ground, feeling intense pain and heat, beginning in his gut and spreading out all over his body. After a few minutes it all fades away...

* * *

"You study ancient religions and the occult. Do you not?" 

"Yes..."

Vincenzo smiles, "So you know quite a bit about the supernatural?"

Rhiannon nods.

"And what do you know of Vampires?"

Rhiannon tilts her head slightly to the right, mildly confused about the question. "... Depends on the lore..."

Vincenzo inquisitively raises one eye-brow.

Rhiannon takes a sip of wine. "Well lets see... there are the basic every day beliefs. Sunlight can kill them, as well as fire, and staking one in the heart. There is the always popular; crosses and holy water... Lets see... umm... they can heal quickly."

Vincenzo nods and gives a slight smile.

"Some lores say they are highly allergic to garlic, others say they cannot pass running water... Some state they never sleep, others state they pass out the instant the sun comes out. Of those that do sleep, there seems to be the universal agreeance that some awake earlier than others. Also, there is the whole sleeping in coffins myth, but this does not hold true in all of the lores. Let's see..." Rhiannon takes another sip of wine. "... Certain lores claim preternatural strength and speed, some claim the ability to fly, as well as posses telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokinesis, and even in some extreme instances psychokinesis. And of course the universal need to drink blood. Some do it clean, and others sloppy, as for all of the, quote-unquote, "clean eaters", they all seem to posses a way to close the bite marks they would normally leave behind; and as for some of the others... well... they do not seem to have that... luxury, I guess you could say." She gives off a light chuckle, as if she just found something amusing, and finishes her glass of wine, then holds up the glass to Vincenzo. "May I?"

Vincenzo looks at her with a very amused expression on his face, "Of course my dear.' He pours more wine into the glass. 'Anything else?"

"Hmm... there is always the ridiculous, can turn into a bats thing...' Rhiannon smiles '... which is my least favorite of all the lores..." She takes another sip of wine. "Oh and there is also the fact that vampyrs-" Vincenzo gives a her look of intrigue, due to the accent Rhiannon said the word vampire with "-are... lets say... not the best of friends with lycanthropes." She smiles at Vincenzo. "Of course... it's all myth and legend..." She says sounding almost a little disappointed.

Vincenzo smiles, "And if it was not?"

Rhiannon shrugs, and looks at him questionably, "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Just making small talk."

Rhiannon raises one eye-brow.

"Please just humor me."

"Well... I do not think common man would be able to take it very well... in fact mankind would most likely lose their minds and begin to riot... like the ignorant fools we are..."

Vincenzo laughs slightly at this.

"What's so funny?" Rhiannon says laughing.

"Your answer."

"Oh?" Rhiannon takes another sip of her wine.

"I was not expecting anything like that... it was... amusing... to say the least."

"Well, I am glad I could be a good source of entertainment for you." Rhiannon says playfully.

They both have a quick, but good laugh.

"What would you say to me if I told you I was one of your so-called myths?" Vincenzo asks with a slight amount of mischief in his voice.

Rhiannon laughs, "Well then I would have to ask for some proof my good sir." She says playfully/tauntingly to Vincenzo and raising her wine glass up to him.

"Ok... don't you find it odd that you are here? I mean you do not even know me."

Rhiannon shrugs.

"And your apartment being burglarized.' His voice seems more serious and Rhiannon catches onto this. 'Do you honestly believe you could have forgotten something like that?"

Rhiannon's eyes widen slightly. "Then what? You did that?... Are you saying you... influenced me?"

Vincenzo smiles and nods.

Rhiannon looks baffled for a moment, then gets a happy/mischievous smile on her face.

"So what now? You wine and dine me, then I become your next victim?" She says almost as if she is enjoying taunting him.

"No."

"And that must be blood that you are drinking and not wine, which would also explain why you didn't eat." She says semi-sarcastically.

"Yes." Vincenzo says, ignoring the sarcastic tone in Rhiannon's voice.

"What are you going to do then?" She stands up and begins walking over to Vincenzo on his side of the table, all the while she has her index finger trailing on the top of the table. Vincenzo stands up, and Rhiannon looks up into his eyes, a seductive expression on her face and in her voice. "Then why tell me? If not to kill me?"

"Because I wish to share this with you." He says looking into her eyes.

"So you wish to turn me?" She says in the same tone.

All Vincenzo can manage to do is nod.

Rhiannon finishes what little is left in her glass and sets it gently onto the table. "Well then..." She move into Vincenzo and rests her head onto his shoulder with her neck exposed to him. "If what you say is true.."

"You know I was gonna give you time to think about it. And do anything you wanted to do one more time."

"There's no need."

"Well I am not going to do it out here." He begins walking to go inside.

"Wait!"

He stops and looks back at her.

Rhiannon grabs her glass, pours more wine into it, then downs it.

_"God that is just SOOO good!!"_

"Ok, ready." She smiles and walk over to him.

Vincenzo can't help but laugh slightly. _"Oh yes, this damnable existence will now be quite amusing with her around."_

Once inside Vincenzo leads Rhiannon into the living room and has her sit on the couch.

He sits next to her. "Are you sure? There is no going back."

Rhiannon looks at him, then puts her arms around Vincenzo as if exposing her neck, and yet cuddling with him at the same time. Vincenzo looks at her neck, then begins to lean in and extend his fangs.

Just as Vincenzo reaches her neck; Rhiannon says, "Please... deliver me from this hell." So low it's barely audible, and almost sounds as if she were pleading.

Rhiannon begins to feel a strange, yet, very wonderful sensation on her neck.

She feels her body go numb. But at the same time the sensation in her neck just feels so good, so good in fact she begins to become very aroused by it. The wonderful sensation spreading from her neck to all over her body. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it fades away.

Rhiannon feels something warm on her lips, then it begins to slide down her throat; warming her body. She begins to lose herself in the taste along with the euphoric feeling it provides, equally arousing her.

_"It tastes even better than that wine... And it just feels so good_... _I NEED MORE!!"_

Rhiannon latches onto Vincenzo's arm with all of the strength she can muster, and begins to greedily drink more and more.

Vincenzo gently pulls her away, "Now, now that's enough."

Rhiannon looks at Vincenzo with half open clouded eyes. Then she begins gasping, feeling intense pain and heat, beginning in her gut and spreading out all over her body. Vincenzo draws her in, cradling her.

"It's ok my dear.' He begins stroking her hair. 'It will be over soon."

After a few excruciating moments the pain fades away...

* * *

**There it is. I hope it turned out well.**

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! About 2000 words. Hehe. I'll try to update more often but the spring semester starts soon. But I will try.**

Reviews plz. (I have discovered how encouraging they can be. :P)**  
**


	4. Anarchs and Lessons

**A/N: Sorry about how long it has been, I know I said I would try to do better with updating, but between school and well... hehe... I just got an iPod so I have been living on iTunes, editing my songs, getting album art, and what- not... so... yeah. Anyways on to the story... laughs nerviously ... Please don't hurt me!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own White Wolf or any of that stuff. But I do now own an iPod and it is soooo RAPE!

:P

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Anarchs and Lessons**

Evan blinks a few times as the pain recedes.

"Mortal death can be a bitch." The malicious voice says.

Evan groans.

"You ok over there kid?"

Evan looks up, and sees the guy from the bar that he was fighting, standing over him.

"What are you deaf? I asked if you were all right?" He repeats sounding slightly annoyed.

Evan gets up, feeling better than ever. "Yeah... I-I think so..."

The guy gives out a low scoff.

Evan suddenly feels the Beast rising up within him, hunger gnawing at his undead frame. With the sudden unquenchable need for blood.

His newly heightened senses detect a slight moan to his left. Looking over, Evan sees one of the other bouncers from the club begin to stir, hair matted with blood where he had been struck. The sight of the congealing fluid began to call to the ravenous Beast within, leaving Evan a helpless observer in his own body, as it took control of his limbs.

Evan's humanity already beginning to ebb away under the dark curse, he sinks his fangs into the throat of what was once his friend; and begins to drink deeply of the already diminishing life within the man, not stopping until the heart is still and the veins dry. For now, the Beast seemed satisfied, and crawled back into its corner, leaving Evan to deal with what he had just done.

* * *

Curled up tightly on the couch in the arms of her sire, Rhiannon clutched desperately at his well-tailored suit as her body went through the final stages of death. 

When at last the pain faded away and her heart was still, she awoke to a new world. The fabric of the suit between her fingers felt more real than ever before. Rhiannon opens her eyes to look at it tentatively, and is shocked to find that she can see the individual threads. The light touch of a hand stroking her hair brings her to her senses, and to the ravenous hunger gnawing at her as the Beast begins to demand blood to sustain her new existance.

Knowing well the look in her eyes as Rhiannon's fledgeling fangs are bared for the first time, Vincenzo offers her his own wrist, barely maintaining his composure at the feel of those fangs as they sink into his pale wrist.

The ecstasy of feeding was one of the few pleasures his dead heart could still feel, but there were important lessons to impart, and now was not the time to indulge them.

"That is enough my dear." His voice is gentle, yet still carries an undercurrent of command.

Demonstrating remarkable control for a new embrace. Rhiannon withdraws her fangs, looks up at him and says in a breathy voice, "I-I think I'm still hungry..."

The sight of the cute woman still half-curled up in his arms, fangs flecked with his own blood, forces Vincenzo to fight down the rather...sadistic side of himself that he can feel rising up.

_"Now is not the time. Tonight is a night of teaching, not of indulgence."_

"It is good to be hungry the first night. It makes the mind sharp. Now for your next lesson..."

The best way he found to take the focus off his own urges was to press on with the lessons as quickly as possible.

"One cannot go around leaving the marks from feeding each time. Fortunately, the marks made by your own fangs can also be sealed with your saliva. Attempt so now."

His resolve and possibly even his body trembles just slightly as she brings her mouth back to his wrist tentatively, doe-brown eyes looking upwards as her tongue brushes across his wrist, sealing the puncture wounds in its wake.

Quickly taking his hand back under the guise of straightening out his suit, he once again must snatch himself back from the precipice of desire.

"Very good, now make yourself comfortable and we shall go over a few of the more...political aspects of your new condition..."

* * *

Panic takes over, as the Beast looses its grip, and Evan frantically begins feeling for a pulse on his friend, even though he well knows that it is already too late. 

Sitting up and looking at his bloodied hands, he is broken our of his near-trance by gravelly laughter.

"Fuck kid, you could have at least left something! Now I'm going to really have to smash the shit out of this place to make it look believeable!"

Brought back to reality, Evan's head snaps up to look at his sire, who is leaning against the wall, arms folded and grinning.

"Get used to it, it wont be the last time."

* * *

Sitting alone in the quiet room, an old man lifts his glass and takes a sip, barely even grimacing at the rough taste of the whiskey as he watches the monitors in front of him. 

As always when one screen showed something of interest, he turned the volume up to listen to the entire scene. His regnant was bad enough with house plants, much less a childe. Poor girl. For a moment he feels something almost resembling sympathy for the things that would likely be done to her later.

He shruggs, turns the volume off, and goes back to watching baseball.

The only way to survive in this house was to know as little as possible, and care even less.

* * *

Evan's new sire, Luke Hudson, paces back and forth, using a baseball bat to emphasize his words. 

"...so basically, you fuck up, it's my ass. And I dont think I have to say, that if I'm going to get shit for something you do, it'll be even worse for you."

He points the bat at Evan for further emphasis.

"Keep in mind all the shit I told you, you'll pick up the rest as we go."

Not much of a man for words, Luke had glossed over the basics. He'd show the kid 'the ropes' on the job, and hopefully he wouldnt get his head blown off in the process...

Luke casts another glance at the bloodless body on the floor.

"Lets go then kid, got some people for you to meet tonight."

Hefting the bat, he smashes the television, and sets about knocking over furniture, to make it look even more like some crackhead broke in and murdered the guy.

Thudding the bat into the body a few times, he stops to admire his handiwork then leaves the motel room with Evan.

Luke leads the way to his functional, but not much else, vehicle. Slamming the old steel door heavily, he grins over at his new childe as he starts the car,

"Time to introduce you to some more of our Clan. Watch yourself in this place kid, and don't do anything stupid."

Preoccupied with his own thoughts, the pair drive in silence to the 'anarch' ran club.

_"Why the fuck does she want me to sire? It doesn't make any goddamn sense! I don't need any fucking help! This kid will most likely just get in the way! Maybe they're right.. maybe she is losing her goddamn mind..."_

As he pulls into the parking lot, he is forced to park a ways away; the good spots already being taken. Exiting the vehicle and slamming the door behind him, he stalks towards the club, hardly even glancing back to see if Evan is following.

"So kid...hey, what's your name anyway? I cant just keep calling you 'kid' all the time."

Evan, being more concerned with looking around, due to the fact that he knew this club, after all he had been to it before; responds absently, "Evan Collier."

Snorting mentally to himself, Luke shakes his head slightly.

_"Name like that, sorry I asked..._" "Alright then kid, be on your best fucking behavior in here."

Pushing the door open with one hand, he steps into the dimly-lit and smoky interior of the club, barraged by modern metal music and the boisterous noise of people screaming to be heard over it.

Not interested in the crowds, he works his way through to a back room, goes down the rarely-used hallway and pounds on a door that few knew the purpose of.

The door opens just a crack, a wiry white guy with a knife in one hand and tousled brown hair, that looks like he had just crawled out of bed, peering through. Abruptly shutting it again, he undoes the chain and opens the door to admit Luke and his new childe, doing his best to stare down the big guys as they walk through the door.

Luke brushes past with hardly a glance, striding into the center of the small room. The only occupants besides Steve, the doorman, were Tyrone sprawled across a couch, and Princess seated comfortably in a plush armchair.

Tyrone sits up a bit, the large black man grinning and muttering under his breath to Princess as Luke enters.

"...rise and shine girl, your boyfriend is here."

Princess shoots forward in her seat to casts him a sharp glare complete with one raised middle finger just as Luke takes center stage, her easily riled anger already flaring up.

"Look what we got here, the Prince's lapdog. Which one of us you here for this time huh?' Her eyes narrow on Luke. 'Been here all night, whatever the problem is, wasn't us this time."

Luke had more important concerns right now than a couple angst-filled vampires hanging out in low-rent human establishments. On his way through the crowd, he had spotted another Kindred he didn't recognize; something he'd have to go check out, even though it would mean leaving Evan here alone with this rabble.

_"Oh well, sink or swim kid."_ "Evan, this is Steve, Tyrone, and Princess."

He motions briefly to each of the anarchs, then abruptly turns to leave.

"Hang tight with them here for a bit, got something I need to take care of."

Princess was momentarily floundered, to the point that her mouth even hung open indignantly.

_"Is he really just going to leave his childe here, with them, just like that?'_ The door slams shut behind him. _'It definitely seems that way..."_

Three sets of eyes turn to the newcomer, Princess' lip curling up in a sneer.

_"Scourge's childe, future enemy. Another representative of the corrupt system oppressing the masses."_

Tyrone, being more congenial than Steve who had already started fingering his knife, and Princess who was itching for an excuse to blow the new guy's head off, leans forward with a wide grin.

"So, comin' down here to hang with the anarchs, huh kid? What's your name?"

Evan takes a seat on the couch next to Tyrone, acting nonchalant despite the fact that two-thirds of the room looked like they'd rather kill him than know his name.

"Name's Evan Collier."

The music boomed dully through the closed door, Tyrone just grins at him, having expected him to talk more.

He decides to up the ante a bit, casting a sly glance at Princess.

"So, did you know your sire is the Prince's bitch?"

Maybe he could rile the kid up a bit, the other two would certaintly enjoy that.

Evan just shrugs, makes himself comfortable, and kicks back on the couch.

"Yeah, I heard about all that. I dont give a fuck about all that, soon as I can I'll be back on my own. It doesnt matter much to me what he does."

Tyrone arches an eyebrow and casts another glance at Princess, who sits back in her chair again, hand sliding away from her 9mm.

That's all the sign he needed from her, letting out a low rumbling laugh as he tosses an arm over the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, that's the sort of shit we like, that's what we're about here. We dont pay much mind to the mandates of the high-and-mighty Prince, we do our own thang here. Shit, we just kick back here and chill."

Steve idly plays with a knife as Princess suddenly decides to slide into the conversation with her crisp, cold tones cutting through the newly relaxed atmosphere like a knife, full of hostility and passion.

"The Prince and her people are always doing what they can to enslave all Kindred. Not just this city either, it's happening all over. The elders want a stranglehold on society, for everyone to do things their way, to serve them and their greed for power and wealth. We dont follow their plans, so they try to crack down on us, but there's too many of us for them to silence."

Her mouth twists in distaste, running her tongue across her teeth as she glares at Evan, as if daring him to challenge anything she just said.

Evan just sort of nods and goes with it.

"Yeah, that does sound pretty fucked up. I guess I can see the way you feel about it."

Princess just glares more. Spineless piece of Brujah trash, another product of the system, this guy wouldn't have the guts to stand against his sire and the elders...

A heavy knock sounds on the door again, and Steve lazily opens it just to verify that it is Luke returning before throwing the door open to let him in.

Stepping just inside, he motions quickly to Evan.

"Come on, we have business to take care of. Hope you enjoyed your little 'chat' with these worthless fucks."

Luke turns to leave as Evan is still getting up off the couch. They work their way hastily through the crowd, body-checking people when necessary to get through faster.

As soon as they reach the car, Evan notices as he is getting in, that there is a body slumped in the back seat.

Looking back as he sits down, "Who's that?"

Already pulling out of the parking lot quickly, Luke spins the wheel and squeals the tires.

Focused more on driving and answering testily, "How the fuck do I know, I didnt card him... Unknown vampire, part of my job you see, I bring these fucks in when they don't announce themselves. Probably a thin-blood."

The figure in the back seat begins to stir slightly, letting out a pained moan; which prompts a stream of muttered obscenities from Luke.

The car swerves slightly, as he twists about and pulls a handgun from the waistband of his pants; shooting the unwilling passenger in the head, splattering blood and brain-matter across the backseat.

Shoving the pistol between the seats, he corrects the cars erratic driving and continues as if nothing happened.

"Bring 'em in to the Prince, let her decide what to do with the poor bastards. Most of them don't even know about the rules."

Evan still half-twisted in his seat, felt taken aback by the sight of the man that just lost half his face.

"Holy fuck, you just shot him in the head!!"

Luke just grunts something about him being alright.

_"Alright?! He was just shot in the damn head!!!"_

"It aint gonna kill him kid. Just have to make sure he doesnt get any ideas about trying to get away... I fucking hate runners."

Glancing in his rear and side-view mirrors, Luke gives the car some more gas, in a hurry to get rid of his new luggage.

"Those blowhards back there were the anarchs, useless bunch of fucking vampire punks with nothing better to do with their damn time than complain about what everyone else does. Every fucking time anyone breaks a rule and we have to handle it, there they are screaming about fucking oppression and elder tyranny. Who the fuck decides to Embrace a group of pro-life protesters?...That's about all those bastards remind me of."

Turning the car into the empty parking lot of a closed museum, Luke drives around to the side of the building.

"Welcome to your first Elysium...a sort of hangout for the upper-class vampires. No weapons, and no powers allowed in here. You start shit in a place like this, you'll have half a dozen boots shoved so far up your ass you'll taste leather."

* * *

"...and so you see, this is the paramount rule of our existence. To let no others know of our existence. This is how we survived the Inquisition, and the only way in which our kind shall continue to thrive in the modern world." 

He turns to look back at Rhiannon, always having a habit of pacing when he spoke and wanting to make sure that his words were not wasted. He hated repeating himself.

Dark brown eyes were staring intently back at him, though occasionally raising one hand to rub at an ear, as if something were bothering it, her head nodding slowly.

Vincenzo's lip gives just a very slight twitch of annoyance, but quickly admonishes himself that he could not expect her to know and absorb everything there was to know so quickly...patience, something he often lacked, would be needed in such an endeavor. And looking at her, it would be well worth the trouble later...

Tugging his mind once more from the depths of his 'garden shed' and fledgeling females, he clears his throat, a completely useless gesture, and continues on.

"Collectively the practice is known as the Masquerade, and is the founding principal of our organization. As you are my childe, any breaches you incur are paid for by myself. Needless to say, I do not enjoy paying such costs, so be on your best behavior at all times."

Treading back over to the couch, Vincenzo once again takes a seat facing the young woman, fingers clasping together and giving her the floor...as well as giving himself an excuse to bolster his flagging patience with instructing someone that knew nothing.

"Now then, I shall give you a chance to ask any questions, bring forth any concerns you might have, before I fill in any gaps..."

Nodding slowly, Rhiannon sits up a little more in the couch, prompting Vincenzo's gaze to admire her a bit more as she begins to speak, "Wh-..." Vincenzo's eyes went up from her figure to her face as it tilts curiously, shocked at how her own voice sounded to her new, highly sensitive ears. Then, speaking lower, she continues mere moments before a sharp remark would have been issued from her sire.

"What about sunlight?"

"Sunlight my dear? Quite painful. All but the most powerful of us can be reduced to ash within seconds of exposure."

"Crosses?"

Vincenzo points to her chest, which he had been spending a decent amount of time looking at anyway, "You still wear your rosary. Unless in the hands of someone that truly knows how to wield it, it has no power over us."

"I'm assuming the same with holy water and...other religious devices?"

"Holy water, true holy water, is quite rare. I even know some of our more...penitent kind that still attend church on occasion. For the most part, there is little therein which could cause you harm. I wouldn't advise things such as, going to the Vatican, however."

"Stakes?"

"Well, now those are a bit tricky. While they will not kill you, a stake through the heart will render you immobile and completely at the whim..." he allows himself a slight pause, entertaining the thought of her staked, immobile...and conscious ",,,of your captor."

"Superhuman abilities? Strength, speed, flying?"

"More-or-less true, depending on the type of Kindred you are dealing with. All of us posses some measure of increased strength and speed, at least temporarily, so long as we are willing to expend precious blood in order to do so. Some, like the Brujah--I'll explain later--are particularly talented in bashing things apart. And not much else. As for flying...' A touch vain and not adverse to trying to impress his new childe, Vincenzo slowly floats up off the couch while continuing in as much of a nonchalant a tone as he could manage with her beautiful brown eyes gazing up at him, 'It is something most are unable to do, but certain of our particular blood, such as myself, can."

Settling back down onto the couch and making great show of making sure his suit is unruffled after the brief levitation, he basks in Rhiannon's awe-filled gaze. How cute they were at this age...

"...a-and creating fire with but a thought?"

Inwardly, Vincenzo wanted to crow. The darling little creature was picking all his strengths, being well-versed in both the Paths of the Mind and of Fire. Granted, they were fairly common Thaumaturgical practices, but there was no need to tell her that yet.

Glancing over to the fireplace, he focuses for just a moment on the complex formulae needed that were routine for him, causing the log therein to erupt in bright orange flame.

Jumping a bit in her seat, Rhiannon turns slightly to stare at the flames. So pretty, the way they jumped and flickered, sitting across the room and yet it looked as if she could almost reach out and touch them, her eyes focusing in like a high-powered lense...

Running his tongue across his fangs, Vincenzo just sits and watches her, so much like a mouse unaware it was sitting right next to the cat. He allows her to have this brief moment of wonderment as he loses himself in his own thoughts.

_"I'll need my butler to pick up a few things..."_

Lest the night be lost in less instructive things, he shakes himself out of it once more and prompts her.

"Any other questions my dear?"

His sudden voice, purposely louder to get her attention, causes her physical pain with her new senses, startling her away from staring into the flames and jerking her attention back towards her sire, eardrums still throbbing.

"A-and.." she tries to focus with the pain in her head, "..and walking on walls?"

Unaware of her disoriented state, Vincenzo sighs inwardly, _"Not too bright, is she?"_

"That my dear is a simple application of the same ability I used to attain flight. Possessed by few, nearly all of our blood."

"Coffins?"

"There are some that prefer such, usually very old vampires, or very young ones that have seen far too many movies. As for me, I prefer a nice king-sized bed with freshly-cleaned sheets and down-stuffed pillows. To each their own however."

"Y-you mentioned the term 'Kindred' and mentioned different 'blood' and 'types'.." Rhiannon trails off a bit, knowing nothing save for the vague references Vincenzo had made throughout his lectures this evening.

"Ah, now we get down to what makes us different...Kindred is the collective term we use to refer to what you call 'vampires'. It's the more politically-correct term, so to speak. Our organization is primarily made up of six...or seven...different bloodlines. Each type has its own views, powers, and weaknesses. One such example of our bloodline of course is my ability to 'fly'. We shall start with our own clan, clan Tremere. We posses extraordinary senses, the ability to control the minds of others, and the unique ability of Thaumaturgy, a type of blood-magic that allows me to perform feats such as you have witnessed tonight, along with a great, great many more."

"Of the others that make up the Camarilla, the organization we belong to, Clan Ventrue often holds the most temporal power. The Blue Bloods always like to run--or at least think they run--the show wherever they are."

"Then you have Clan Toreador, which is mostly a worthless social-group more concerned with gossip and art than in anything useful. Sadly, our current leader here in Portland is one of them...but we'll discuss plans for that later."

"The Nosferatu are hideously deformed by their transformation into undeath, but make useful allies, as they are spy-masters without peer, able to use even animals to gather secrets for them."

"Then we have the Brujah, which I mentioned briefly before. Strong, fast, charismatic...and usually about as dumb as an ox. They tend to be an unruly, chaotic lot, easily manipulated but with little use other than physical violence."

"The last of the true Clans that make up the Camarilla...and in my opinion generally the least of them...are the Malkavians. Tread cautiously around them, for each and every one of their line is cursed with insanity. Some of their psychoses are mild...while others are raving lunatics."

"Ah yes, and the possible seventh that I mentioned. The Clan as a whole withdrew from the Camarilla, but there are still a decent number of Gangrel about. Feral, bestial...in general the most out-of-touch with humanity of all Kindred. They have their uses however...much like the Brujah, they're good in a fight and highly expendable."

There was so much more that he wasn't telling the attractive, wide-eyed girl on the couch, and there was so much he was purposely avoiding explaining.

Much of it would be wasted at this stage, until she had some first-hand experience so that it would mean more to her. Other things, however, would not be in his best interest to tell her. And of course some of it was tainted by personal prejudices...

Glancing at the clock, Vincenzo rises to his feet and offers her his hand, a gentlemanly gesture that masked well the near-boiling of his cold blood, "The hour is late though...or should I say early? And we still have one more place to attend before the night is through."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finally done!!! And by far the longest chapter yet. A little over 4,500 words!!! Woot!!! Oh and the rating was changed to "M" due to language.**

**Also I would like to state how awesome it is that my GM is greatly helping in this now so I don't have to worry about assuming what the NPC's were thinking at the time. And the other players have gotten in on this as well, so now I can also have their character's thoughts and feelings.**

**I'll try to get chapter 4 up ASAP since my spring break is coming up soon. And I am sure it will be shorter, considering what the next chapter consists of... hehe... Elysiums can be fun...**

**Reviews plz!!!  
**


	5. AN

I will be stopping this story due to the fact that is happened so long ago we are having a hard time remembering... well the start is, long ago actually, I am still playing the Character "Rhiannon" aka Casey Torriani (later in the story after her sires will reading) aka Maharet (about in the middle of the story thus far) aka Marie (where we are now). If anybody acrually cares or wants to hear more I wil be most likely rewriting in Rhiannon's perspective, to make it easier to write. I'll still be getting help from my GM and may include some NPC characters thoughts as well, but it will be centered on Rhiannon.


End file.
